Chicago
by fireborn012
Summary: I know its undercrossover, but its really with three books. Supernatural, Cal Leandros, AND DRESDEN FILES. When the other brother with blood connections to the other side are kidnapped its up to the normal bros to find them and pay the ransom....no yaoi.


**Chapter One**

When Harry Dresden local wizard of Chicago woke up that morning he was expecting nothing out of the ordinary to happen, not that normal was something that applied to wizards. All Harry wanted was to wake up and have a nice hot cup of coffee and a good breakfast before heading out to his private office to clean up some files. He didn't even plan to work today.

Unfortunately things didn't always add up and if he didn't know better he would have sworn that he'd been cursed. When he opened up his door he was greeted with a torn apartment.

The books from his bookself were thrown across the room. His rugs were flipped over and moved showing various pieces of the stone floor beneath them, curtains had been torn down, and chairs flipped over. At first he thought it might have been the doing of the other resident living with him, his half brother Thomas.

Thomas was an ex-Red Court vampire who happened to share Harry's mothers blood. It wasn't uncommon for him to bring acquaintances home for a little 'private' time where he fed on thier life force. Unlike normal vampires out of the books Thomas didn't drink blood, but sucked away a humans life force during extra activities. Dresden had been trying to understand his brothers need to feed and didn't blame the partners he brought home. Thomas attracted humans even without them knowing. There was an unmistakable primal pull that could make even a modest nun turn her head and think shameful thoughts.

Before Harry could yell out to his brother something caught his attention. The front door was open. There was no large dog to greet him. The cat was missing. Something was dead wrong.

Harry ran to the door and pushed out with his magic sensing nothing. Turning back Harry walked into Thomas' room trying to keep his heart under control as it felt like it could jump out of his chest. His half brothers room was just the same.

Thomas hadn't left of his own free will, that much was certain when Harry saw an old oak chair torn in two. He knew his brother could be rough, but never that rough. He would have killed the person he'd been with and since there was no blood someone had taken him instead.

Frowning Harry walked into his front room again pushing his will into a silver bracelet that he wore and into the staff he'd picked up in his right hand. The wards he'd set to protect his house were off and the only ones who could pass the threshold without serious backlash were Thomas and Harry, so whatever had taken Tom in the middle of the night he had invited inside.

Harry's blood went cold, "There is no way." Something had come into his house, destroyed it, kidnapped his brother, Mouse, and Mister without so much as making a sound. Thomas used to laugh about how deep Dresden slept for being human, but he didn't sleep that sound.

Closing his eyes and focusing Dresden tried to find a scent of magic residue in the house, but there was nothing. Not a trace. Going outside he looked around the house searching for something, but found nothing.

"I'm running out of options here," he mutterd. "Bad dream. This has to be a bad dream." Even as he said it Dresden didn't believe it. Walking back inside the dark haired wizard closed his eyes and activated his wizard site.

Everything came into focus and clear in depth. He could see the white light of his own powers and magic, but there was nothing else. He was dumbfounded.

He needed information.

Turning on his heel Dresden walked down into the basement in search of Bob. Faith and Hope were some things that Dresden didn't do often, but now he found himself hoping that Bob could help him.

* * *

Sam and Dean had traveled together for a while now. Dean's Chevrolet had seen a good portion of the country and was in Chicago at the moment. They were just passing through on their way to California to visit an old friend of the family, but the two brothers decided to stay the night at a hotel.

Truth be told Dean was tired and there was no way he was letting Sammie get a hold of his baby with less than twenty-four hours of starlight sleep.

They couldn't afford the classy hotels of the city, but they had found one last night for a reasonable price. The sleep had been a peaceful one for the two hunters after fighting off a ghost three towns over.

When the eldest of the two woke up that morning he was eager to get on the road. Willie the man they were going to go see was a friend of their late father and he was hoping maybe he could get a few answers out of the guy about a certain yellow eyed demon.

Dean woke up to a deserted hotel room. The other bed was empty and thrown about. The one table was turned over and against the wall with the lamp shattered.

Blinking and rubbing his eyes Dean walked to the bathroom like he did most mornings and used the toliet. He came out stretching and finally opening his eyes. He stared at the scene in an open mouthed silent shock with his hands useless at his sides before his eyes darted back and forth.

"Uh...Sammie?" The elder moved to the closet and opened the door looking into it. He checked under the beds before finally getting up and going to the door.

It was open and he saw the parking lot clearly.

A sudden shock ran through his spine. Sammie was gone.

Running inside Dean grabbed his coat, the few things they'd brought inside with them and ran to his car. He left the keys to the hotel room and than disappeared down the road thinking and looking for his brother.

"Dammit Sam where the heck did you go?" He cursed at the steering wheel making a sharp turn almost hitting another car.

* * *

"Cal's become a deep sleeper," Niko thought stretching in his own bed. Last night the thought had occurred to him that over the past few months since the destruction of the auphe his brother had become very lazy

The auphe had literally been a demon race from hell to deal with and a torment to his little brother's mind his entire life. They were gone now, but that didn't stop Niko from catching his brother from looking at ghosts in an empty room every now and then. Of course when he wasn't acting anxious he was acting like a normal human.

He needed to be reminded that the world they lived in was anything but normal. He couldn't afford to lose his skills no matter how limited they were because the auphe might be gone, but there was still plenty of things that went bump in the night. Especially in New York City.

Getting up early in the morning Niko got dressed and put on his kantana. He thought it was time to remind his little brother just how dangerous life could be.

Taking a step out of his room Niko didn't make a sound and neither did anything in the house. That bugged the Rom blood male completely. A chill ran down his spine and instead of going into Cal's room on his left the unsheathed his sword and silently made his way down the hall to the living room of their beyond modest apartment.

The rooms looked like the after math of a war. That was the only thing that Niko could think of as his grey eyes ran over the destroyed television and ripped curtains. Dishes were thrown about and glass littered the floor. The couch they had saved from the streets was ripped and flipped on its back.

Tensing Niko ran his calculating gaze around the mess and immediately saw the door open. Turning on his heel he made his way back to Cal's room. Sneaking into his little brothers room Niko felt his heart stop when the same image in the living room and kitchen had been repeated.

A feeling struck his gut knowing that his brother was gone.

There had been a fight and Cal had lost. What turned the knife in him was the fact that he had slept through it all. Somehow he hadn't heard a sound and let his brother be abducted. He'd let him down. Again.

Saying nothing Niko turned on his heel and headed out the door pulling out his cell phone as he went. Hiding his weapons he began dialing the contacts that he knew questioning them on Cal's whereabouts.

He wanted his brother found. And whoever had taken him better pray they hadn't touched a hair on his brothers head or the death that Niko planned to give out would be longer and oh so more satisfying.

"Hello," Promise picked up the phone not sounding the least bit drousy despite the fact the sun wasn't even close to coming up.

"Promise is Cal with you?" Niko didn't bother to introduce himself because he knew she was well aware it was him. There was a slight pause before she answered back.

"No."

Quick and to the point. That was one reason he loved her.

"Alright. Someones trashed the apartment and he's gone," Niko informed her. "I'm going to call Goodfellow and Delilah. I'm heading off to the bar." She knew good and well that it was Cal's workplace that he was headed off to. He wanted to see if Cal was there and maybe pump some information out of the owner Ishiah. Maybe he had heard something of an attack.

"I'll meet you there."

And without so much as a good-bye she was gone. Niko dialed Robin Goodfellow's number and got nothing. He dialed his cell phone number, but the male still didn't pick up. Niko hoped it was just a late night party or something, but for some reason the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He was going to be making a detour.

At Robin's place in a much more nicer apartment filled with fine soaps and other things. Niko walked up the stairs. Elevators did not sit well with him and besides he needed the exercise he needed something to keep him busy.

When he got to Robin's apartment floor he walked towards the males door to find it unlocked and open. Even before he went inside Niko knew that he was going to be seeing the same thing he saw at thier own apartment. As he guessed the house was in disarray, completely destroyed.

Picking his way through the apartment Niko tried every door and every room hoping beyond hope that maybe what had taken his brother hadn't gotten a hold of Robin as well.

Standing in the middle of the apartment he called Delilah, but his brother wasn't there. Not wanting to have to deal with an emotional she-wolf he decided not to tell her about Cal's disappearance.

With steadfast strides he made his way towards the back exit. Flipping out his phone he called Promise again. She was already at the bar and told him that Ishiah didn't have any information. The last the peri had seen of Cal was when he left after his shift. He relayed the fact that Robin was missing.

"You don't think this is a coincidence do you?" She asked sure that he didn't. "The auphe are gone so is there any body else you and your brother have stepped on lately?"

Niko thought about it as he made his way down the stairs. "No. The only other people that could pull something like this off is the Kin. The problem is Delilah seemed unconcerned when I asked about Cal and they don't have the power to do that much damage without someone hearing."

Promise agreed and Niko continued his trek down the stairs. He was going to say something when he hesitated catching a streak of red on the door. Hanging by a nail was a map. In huge red letters across the top of it was his name and at the bottom was the words **"Alone"**

Niko didn't tell Promise, but hung up the phone. This was meant for him and it was obvious what alone was supposed to mean. No one else was supposed to know about it.

He yanked off the map without bothering to look around because who ever left it for him was long gone. They knew that he would check Robin's apartment after the Puck didn't pick up and they knew that he didn't like going out the front entrance or using the elevator.

Someone knew an awful lot about him.

Upon further investigation of the map he found out it was of a small section of Chicago.

It looked as if he was going on a road trip. Niko growled lowly moving towards his car and recalling Promise to ask her to set him up tickets as he moved towards the airport. She was the only one he knew with enough cash and willing to do it.

He hated playing by someone Else's rules, but now it looked like he was going to because Cal was not going to pay for his mistakes.

Promise was good on the tickets and managed to work him onto a plane that was leaving in four hours towards the city. Her social stature did a lot to help in situations like this as did her money. Cal used to joke about him becoming a trophy boyfriend and getting them out of the dump they were living in at the time, but he knew Niko's morals. After making another trip home to get the savings that they'd managed to accumulate in a safe he made his way to the airport and waited for his flight.

If all things went as planned he would be on the south side of Chicago before noon.

* * *

"Harry I'm telling you that I don't know who could have done this. Crossing the threshold is a huge magic no-no." Bob the skull spoke to Dresden from the Lab table. The skull itself didn't speak, but the spirit trapt inside it did.

Dresden leafed through a book before tossing it and throwing some papers on the floor. If Bob said there was nothing that could do that than he had to be right. His knowledge far exceded Dresdens.

"Why don't you talk to the council?" Bob was referring to the Wizard Council that Dresden had been all but forced to join as a Warden months ago.

He snorted and stared at the skull, "And what ask them if they've seen my half blood RED COURT vampire brother hanging around?" He emphasized the words. Bob knew well enough that no one on the council was aware that he had a half blood brother and even if they did there was a war going on between them and the wizards. Thomas wasn't apart of it, but that didn't guarentee that a wizard wouldn't do away with him the second they saw him.

"Fine," Bob sighed. "Call Murphy and see if the police haven't had any suspicious disapperences."

Harry stopped and stared at the skull. "Now why the hell didn't I think of that?" He mumbled moving to the stairs to get the phone upstairs.

"Because you don't have my _mad_ skills," Bob called after him as he went.

Dresden picked up the phone and prayed that it cooperated with him. Technology and magic didn't work very well together so there was a reason his house was filled with candels and a fire place instead of electrical lights.

"Murphy." The voice on the phone came through the light static as light and refreshingly female. Murphy was Dresden's friend and contact to the Chicago PD's Special Investigations department. A more secret branch of the police the special investigations delt with things that went bump in the night and Harry was sometimes called in to give advice as well as counseling. It was his steady job that paid the bulk of his bills until he got the Warden gig too. Of course it didn't matter if the perp was a sorcerer or troll, the public was given the same story about a crazy guy in a mask. No body wanted to admit that there was something else out there in the world.

"Hey its Harry," Dresden cleared his voice. "Have you gotten in any funny abductions lately?" Actually thinking about it the abduction wouldn't be funny. To outsiders it looked like the normal breaking in and kidnapping. "On second thought have you heard about an abduction where the place is trashed and the other occupant doesn't hear a sound?"

There was a pause before her voice came back. "Harry that doesn't sound like my department. I haven't heard anything from anyone else like that and as far as I know that hasn't been the case. Why do you ask?"

She was worried that it had something to do with the supernatural that could affect her city. Dresden felt guilty making her feel that way. He was a sucker for women and had an ancient chivarly code. Yes he knew that it was the 21st Century, but that didn't stop him from opening a door and saying ma'am.

"Just keep an ear out as far as I know its not," that was a lie, but it was better than telling her the truth. Murphy was in hot water with her job as it was and some of it was because of him dragging her into the paranormal buisness. Of course the fact that she would have killed him if he didn't tell her was a good excuse.

"Think of it as just a hunch," he glanced around and thought of it as a big freaking slap in the face.

"Alright," she didn't sound convinced. "I'll let you know if I hear anything." Their was an unspoken threat in it and he spoke to keep her in a good mood.

"And I will tell you if anything comes up on my end."

"You better," her voice was rung in his ears. "Look I got to go. Behind on paper work and all that."

"Sure I'll let you go," he spoke before saying good bye and hanging up the phone. The wizard sighed and rested his head in his hand. Another dead end.

There as a knock at his now closed door that made him jump up and point his staff. The magic he called up was quick and illuminated the tip of it in a warm glow.

Another knock followed before a silence fell. Getting up Dresden crossed over and opened the door to see a brown envelope and nobody else. "Now what," Dresden spoke looking around. Once again there was no one there. Whoever had dropped it off had hauled ass afterwards.

It was to thin to be a bomb and new electrical bombs didn't work around wizards so he picked it up and took it inside. "Of course there could be posions you idiot," he thought laying it on the counter. "To late now."

He waved a hand over it reaching out and trying to sense any magical booby traps. There was none so he opened it and pulled out a piece of printer paper with a typed address and a wharehouse number. #45 east entrance.

Beneath it was a tidy little map and a time of 2:30 pm.

At the back of the paper was a photo of Thomas and Harry running in the park and a poem.

_My secrets cry aloud. _

_I have no need for tongue. _

_My heart keeps open house, _

_My doors are widely swung, _

_An epic of the eyes_

_My love, with no disguise_

Dresden narrowed his eyes. "Somebody's a right comedian. Open house," he grumbled and glanced at the clock. it was one o'clock already. He had an hour and a half to prepare himself for whoever took Thomas.

* * *

Dean came out of the gas station with a scowl on his face. It was the same they had come to yesturday, but go figure the guy who worked here yesturday was off so there was no hope of getting any information from the Indian at the desk. "Can't even speak english," he muttered taking a bite into his doughnut.

Sam's dissapearence was getting to him. He walked to the car and got into the drivers seat. He was so preoccupied with running through the events that had happened yesturday trying to figure out where Sam could be that he didn't notice the paper flapping in the wind on his windshield.

"What the hell?" He muttered annoyed. He rolled down the window and snatched it from underneath the windshield wiper. He was going to crumble it when he caught sight of Sam.

His brothers photo, just big enough that it would fit in a wallet stared up at him. Beneath the picture was a riddle or something. Dean's eyes narrowed, the half doughnut hanging out of his mouth as he read the words.

_My truths are all foreknown, _

_This anguish self-revealed. _

_I'm naked to the bone, _

_Myself is what I wear:_

_I keep the spirit spare. _

Dean shook his head dismissing the thing and turned the paper looking for something. "Bingo."

There was an address and a warehouse number 45 north entrance. Beneath it was a map and the time of 3:00 pm.

Turning on the car Dean dove into traffic at top speed and headed towards the warehouse. He planned to stake the place out and leave before preparing a few suprises for his host.

* * *

Out side the air port Niko was anything but happy. Without luggage or carry on he didn't have to wait. The only thing he had on him was his cell phone which he used to call Promise the second that the plane landed.

Since he couldn't take things like a Kantana, knives, throwing needles, kunai, stars, or other various weapons he had been forced to come bare. They were all safely packed away in the trunk of his car which Promise had picked up later that day from the airport.

The vampiress had called ahead of him and made a transaction with a local pawnshop dealer whom she knew. There was a kantana and other weapons to replace the ones that he'd left behind. Unfortunately until he got them under his cloak he felt naked.

Niko was about to approach one of the taxies sitting outside the airport when someone ran by him. The man's hands reached out as he passed to push Niko, but the Leandros brother was faster and stepped aside. He grabbed the males coat, but it was shrugged off quickly without the guy loosing his footing.

Niko believed in fate and chance, but this was something that he didn't understand. There was no way someone would do that today unless it had a connection with the bigger picture, his brother. There was whispers behind him and with a quick glance he knew that no one had been chasing the guy, so he had been a target.

Sprinting off at top speed, Niko pushed and evaded people gaining on the man. In front of him the guy was lean and quick on his feet, but Niko had spent years running miles a day and his strong legs quickly closed the gap between the two.

The adreneline pumping through his veins pushed Niko further and he watched in amusement as the guy looked behind him shocked at how close he had come. Taking a quick left the man ran stright into traffic causing cars to come to a shreiking hault. Unfortunately the eighteen wheeler couldn't stop as fast as the SUV. There was a sickening crunch as the unknown male was impaled by the fast moving vehicle.

A woman screamed near by and people piled out of thier cars sickened. The man driving the truck came out and swore several times over before leaning down and puking on the sidewalk. Another called the police. Someone turned and pointed at Niko.

Niko was gone.

Confused the young female turned her head side to side looking for the man who had chased the other guy into the street. All she saw was concrete.

Walking away from the scene Niko swore under his breath. To be honest he wasn't that upset about what had happened to the male, he was concerned about the fact that the information that he might have had was gone.

His breathing was returning to normal as he moved down an alleyway searching for anything suspicious as he did so, but there was only a sleeping homeless man. Going through the jacket pockets Niko found a pack of cigarrettes, a pen, and gum. In the last pocket he found a knife and a piece of folded paper.

Opening it carefully Niko frowned at a picture of Cal, Promise, Robin, and himself in a resturant he recognized from New York. It was a new Chinese place and the group had gone together barely a month ago.

Someone had been watching them.

His frown only deepened as he read the next few lines:

_The anger will endure, _

_The deed will speak the truth_

_In language strict and pure. _

_I stop the lying mouth:_

_Rage warps my clearest cry _

_To witless agony_

It was a poem of some kind. He couldn't make a riddle out of it at all. Turning the paper over he found the address of a warehouse number 45 and a time of 3:15 pm as well as a map of the south entrance.

Niko was right he had been the target. He had been meant to grab the jacket. Someone knew that he was quick enough and skilled enough to grab the guy that came after him and probably had hoped that he chased the man. The only problem was that it was unsure if it would all go to plan.

There was no doubt in his mind that he was being watched. Whoever it was had watched him all this time so what would stop them now?

Niko didn't make the mistake of looking around to see if he could spot anyone, but filed that information away for later. He draped the coat over the sleeping man and pulled out the pocket knife before sticking it in his hand. The man was alive and middle aged, but didn't wake up. It was the least Niko could do for him. Taking the knife might have helped later on, but he knew well enough the kind of things that went bump in the night in alleyways and figured that the man could use it more than he could.

Niko's first stop was at the pawnshop to retrieve his weapons, the library and then the warehouse. He had just enough time.

* * *

and that's it for chapter one. I promise I have an idea of where this is going, but the updates will be sporatic due to the fact that I don't know enough about supernatural (or memorized rather) to tie it in completely. Bare with me. ^^


End file.
